1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wiring structures of electrical devices, such as image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, electrophotographic image forming devices, such as copiers and printers, are known. In such image forming devices, multiple motors are installed, and wires for electrical wiring are routed in a complex manner for the purpose of performing, for example, an image forming process. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-139889 for an example.
To fulfill demands for color-image forming features and size reduction in image forming devices in recent years, the multiple motors and wires are installed within a small space. In such a condition, the wires routed in the vicinity of the motors can sometimes come into contact with the peripheral edges of the motors. In that case, the wires may possibly become damaged or cut. A damaged or cut wire unfavorably prevents the image forming apparatus from performing a predetermined image forming process.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wiring structure of an electrical device, such as an image forming apparatus, that allows for easier routing of a wire while preventing the wire from being damaged as a result of coming into contact with a motor.